fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Canada (Fallout: Detroit)
Canada was a territory annexed by the U.S. in 2076. In Fallout: Detroit, "Canada" refers to the southwestern tip of the former Canadian province of Ontario and is one of the districts of the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, the area is littered with craters and ruined military bases. Malfunctioning robots still make their rounds, and heavy radiation can be found the further one travels into Canada. Background Canadian Annexation After the Anchorage Front Line was established in 2059 to protect the Trans-Alaskan Pipeline from attack, the U.S. began to pressure Canada into allowing U.S. soldiers to guard the length of the pipeline. Tensions between the two countries rise and in 2066, Canada relented to the demands of the U.S. and troops were deployed along the pipeline. The pipeline was now under the control of the U.S., as was the territory deemed necessary to guard it. Military bases were constructed, using Canadian resources, to house the soldiers. Airfields and anti-aircraft batteries dotted the west coast. As time went by, the U.S. claimed more and more territory deemed vital to the war effort, both along the pipeline and near the U.S.-Canadian border. In 2068, the Windsor One Hydro Plant and the timber resources of Boblo Island were both deemed vital to the operation of military factories in Detroit, and the Canadian assets were "gifted" to the U.S. Canadian resources were stretched to the breaking point and some citizens began striking back. Protests and riots occurred in many cities. An attempted sabotage of the Alaskan Pipeline in 2072 sets the stage for official annexation. In January 2076, the annexation of Canada is completed. Project: Aegis and Martial Law The U.S.-Canada War Now Locations "Army of the Damned's Base": Command center of Project: Aegis. Home to the Army of the Damned, the ghoul soldiers stationed on the base before the War. Crashed Airplane: The remains of an airplane shot down during the Great War as it left Detroit Metro Airport. Radscorpions make their nest in the scrap. Located in the heavily irradiated part of Canada. Defunct Satellite Array: A satellite array that was part of the early warning and targeting systems of Project: Aegis. Terminal entries show tampering by Canadian saboteurs, which is why the target systems weren't working optimally during the Great War. Located in the heavily irradiated part of Canada. Fort Canard and Naval Shipyard: A navy base that coordinated ships operating in the Great Lakes as part of Project: Aegis. The ships were the "last line of defense" against nukes entering the eastern half of the U.S. from the north. Fort Canard also housed a naval shipyard for repairing and overhauling the ships. Michigan Central Railway Tunnel: Once a train tunnel that ran under the Detroit River, it was collapsed by the Canadian Resistance after the Great War in their attempts to destroy the border crossings. The Canadian side of the tunnel is now home to a pack of Yao Guai. Tecumseh: The former town of Tecumseh, Ontario. Home to a Canadian Resistance cell that operated before and after War, until they either died in conflict with the U.S. military remnants or turned ghoul from the radiation. The Canadian Resistance walled off the town which now keeps the ghouls penned inside. Windsor: The former town of Windsor, Ontario. Located just across the river from Detroit, this border city was placed under martial law to protect U.S. interests in the area after events such as the Edmonton Uprising and Fort Erie Bombings. * Poseidon ONE Hydro Plant: A hydroelectric power plant located near Windsor Harbor, formerly owned and operated by the Canadian government. Ownership passed to Poseidon Energy in 2068, when the U.S. military deemed the plant "vital to the war effort". * Windsor City Hall: Under martial law, a U.S. Army colonel was appointed as acting mayor of Windsor. * Windsor Harbor: A harbor on the Detroit River. Incoming and outgoing cargo was closely monitored. * Windsor Police Station: Under martial law, U.S. soldiers replaced the local police and operated out of the police station. * Windsor Prison Camp: A prison camp on the outskirts of the city, where the military housed suspected Communists, Canadian Resistance members, and anyone else considered a threat. Incomplete Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations Category:Fallout: Detroit Districts